


A Little Push From A Friend

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: Crossover, Crushes, M/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Rare Pair, Romance, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: One night Jessica Day visits her friend Nick Miller at the bar he works at , during this visit she discovers that her friend has a crush on a customer who has been going to the bar to drink. After Nick tells the woman that he isn't going to act on these romantic feelings just yet she decides to step in and help.
Relationships: Nick Miller/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Slash Crossovers





	A Little Push From A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own New Girl and Harry Potter.
> 
> Author Notes: Thank you to SonnenFlower who helped me by being my alpha reader for this fic. 
> 
> This fic was written for the Cast the Dice 2020 Fest.
> 
> Prompts that were used: Matchmaker
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys reading this!

Nick Miller was a bartender, he was twenty-nine years old and lived in Los Angeles, America. He had brown eyes as well as short dark brown hair. 

During his shifts he couldn’t help but notice another man lately, a customer who had been coming for a drink regularly. 

The man was very attractive…at least Nick thought he was. He still didn’t know the customer’s name but the man was shorter than Nick, had short, black, and messy hair, a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead and eyes the colour of emerald behind a pair of round, black wired glasses. He also had a thin body but with some slight muscles. 

Nick liked the scar, it looked sort of cool and he thought the man had the most beautiful pair of bright green eyes he had ever seen. 

Even though he wasn’t good at feelings and relationships Nick knew that he had developed some sort of crush on the very handsome customer. 

Whenever the man visited the bar for a drink, he would always buy a beer or two and sit at a spot in the bar where Nick could always see him. 

Nick really wanted to ask the customer out on a date but so far hadn’t found the bravado to do so. 

One night Jessica Day, Nick’s female best friend and roommate had decided to visit the bar where he worked. Panic filled Nick’s eyes when she walked into his place of work. 

Nick still hadn’t told Jess about his crush on his customer, he didn’t want to because Jess was the type of woman who would try to interfere with people’s relationships and he was afraid that Jess would find out about his crush on the customer and try to play matchmaker. 

He didn’t need Jess to mess with his love life, he would admit his feelings and ask the man out when he was ready to do it for himself. He didn’t care how long it would take him to do it, he didn’t need or want his friend to do it for him! 

Nick walked towards his friend, approaching the woman just as she was sitting down. 

“Jess! What are you doing here?” he whispered. 

“I’m here for a drink or two,” said Jess. “Because Nick, in case you didn’t know, this is a bar and people drink at bars!” 

“I know what a bar is Jess, I work at one! Thank you very much.” said Nick crossly. 

“Okay, good then! I want a beer please” Jess responded with a shrug. 

Nick gave a frustrated sigh at the cheerful and bubbly woman. “Jess please! Now is really not a good time for you to be here. Really! It’s not good at all!” 

“Why?” asked Jess a bit baffled. 

Nick hesitated for a second, wondering if he should either be mean to his friend or risk lying to her even though Nick was always the worst when it came to lying to people. 

“Because there…is someone I don’t want you to meet” 

“Why?” the woman asked again. This time with a much too wide grin on her face. 

“Because I just don’t, please leave.” 

Jess however looked like she was going to be stubborn and didn’t make any move to get up from the seat she had chosen, “Tell me why I shouldn’t meet them…What’s this person like? Who are they Nick?” 

“No. I don’t want to tell you, I just …just don’t” said Nick. “If you meet him, you will just ruin everything.”

“So, it’s a guy then! But why are you so worried Nick? Wait! Do you have feelings for him?” Jess said gleefully. 

Then a look appeared across Jess’s face as though she had a sudden idea and she crossed her arms against her chest while staring at Nick.

“If you don’t tell me, I will…I will go to every other man in this bar and ask if they have a crush on you” 

Nick stared at the woman, “That sounds like a terrible idea, only bad things will happen if you do that” 

“I know, right? And yet I will do it if you don’t tell me” Jess responded. 

Nick gave a sigh, “You’re a very mean woman.”

Nick then giving up on not telling Jess, joined her in the booth and started to talk quietly to his friend. 

“You’re right, I do have a crush on this person. I don’t know his name, but he’s a man and he has short black messy hair, a scar on his forehead that looks like a bolt of lightning and he has these really pretty green eyes behind a pair of black, round glasses.” 

Nick said all of this in a hushed, quiet voice to Jess, not wanting the man who he was talking about to hear them. 

“Aww, how cute. He sounds very handsome Nick. You should really ask him out you know.” said Jess. 

“No! I can’t!” Nick was shaking his head vividly. 

“Why not? Have you even talked to him?”

“I just can’t and yeah, I’ve talked with him because I’m the one who always takes his orders” was all Nick could offer as an answer.

“Do you want help?” asked Jess “I could talk to him for you and set up a date!” 

Nick shook his head again, “No! Jess, No! Please don’t do that! I’ll talk to him eventually. Just not yet and don’t you dare interfere! I’ll ask him out when I’m damn well ready!” Nick then stood up, “Okay…I’ve told you now, so leave Jess, please!” 

“Okay...” she said, before she too got up to her feet rather reluctantly.

It wasn’t long until Jess had left the bar. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Jessica arrived back home, she decided that she would return to the bar the next day and try to set up her friend with his crush or if she failed to do that at least try to push them into asking each other out themselves.

Entering the bar in the very late afternoon the following day Jess looked around until she saw a man sitting at a table alone who matched the description that Nick had given her. A lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead, black short messy hair, green eyes behind a pair of black, round glasses and he was staring at the bar counter where Nick was busy at his job as a bartender. The man was thin but still looked fit, almost as if he did sports or went to the gym. He wore jeans, sneakers, and a button up long-sleeved shirt. 

“Hello!” she said, her voice slightly on the quiet side so Nick wouldn’t hear her voice and become suspicious. She had quickly approached him when she saw Nick turning his back to stock up on some of the bottles of drinks that the bar sold. 

“Um…Hello” said the man. 

The man frowned as Jess helped herself to a seat at the table that he was sitting at, he then watched as Jess got out a pen and paper and wrote on it before giving it to him. 

The note read: 

Can we talk alone? I need to talk to you about something that involves the bartender who you keep on staring at. 

The man gave a sigh after reading Jess’s note but after giving a glance at Nick he gave Jess a short nod. 

Shortly after Jess and Nick’s crush both left to somewhere, where they could talk alone, they were still in the bar but now somewhere Nick couldn’t see or hear them. 

Jess smiled brightly at the man just as they were sitting down, “Okay, well … My name is Jessica Day and I am friends with the bartender. His name is Nick Miller and he has a crush on you and wants to ask you out.” 

The man looked surprised but for a moment he smiled slightly, “I’m Harry Potter” he said. Harry stared at Jess and gave a sigh, “So why are you talking to me for him? He’s a grown man, if he likes me so much, he should ask me out himself.” 

Jess now wore a sheepish sort of expression, “Yes, well the thing is…. well, he said he’s going to, but I thought that I would help.” Jess said this in a bright and cheerful voice. 

“Oh...Okay” Harry appeared to be a bit confused for a second. 

“He’s right, your eyes are really pretty.” 

“Nick said that?” Harry smiling a little. 

Jess gave a nod. “I think you two should date, you would make a cute couple” 

“Right and maybe we will,” said Harry, he then gave a pause before adding. “But I don’t really think your help is needed.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted to help!”

Harry gave a sigh, “Yes, I get that. I have a friend of mine who tries to set me up with people sometimes, so I think I know that you do mean well. But I like Nick…. his feelings for me aren’t one sided, so I would have asked him out eventually. I’ve just been feeling nervous” 

Jess smiled, “Why don’t you go do it right now then?” she said. 

But Harry shook his head, “No, not right now. No, I’m sorry, I will do it but not when I’m being pressured to do so by his friend.” 

He then stood up and left Jess’s sight. 

Jess soon returned back to the loft and waited around for Nick to arrive back home to tell him of the conversation. 

When she saw him, she knew he was worried about something. 

“Hi Nick, how was work?” asked Jess. 

Nick gave a shrug of his shoulders, “Alright, I guess. Except well, the guy I told you about, well he left really early. I hope he’s okay.” 

“He probably is,” said Jess. “Maybe…. Possibly, he might just be feeling just a little um…pressured?” 

Nick frowned, “What do you mean?” 

“Um...Well, I sort of talked to him alone when you were busy at the bar and I might have told him that you have a crush on him.” 

“What?! Jess, how could you?! I wanted to do that myself!” said Nick angrily. 

“I’m sorry but I just wanted to help!” she apologized. 

“Well...You didn’t...” Nick said. He then gave a sigh, “So what did he say to you then?” 

“He said that his name is Harry and he likes you too and has even being wanting to ask you out on a date, but he said he doesn’t want to do it when he’s being pressured because I suggested he do it right then!” 

Nick glared at Jess. “Jess!” 

“I’m sorry, Nick!” 

Nick stormed off to his room, leaving Jess to feel guilty for interfering. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry Potter gave a sigh as he arrived home to his apartment from drinking at the local bar. 

He was thirty years old and had moved to Los Angeles from England five years ago, during the day he worked at a local coffee shop. 

He was a wizard and had suffered a lot in life. When he had been a teenager, he had been forced to take part in a wizarding war and lost a lot of people he had cared about. As a teenager he had been famous and after defeating the dark wizard Lord Voldemort when he been only eighteen years old the attention he received from his fame had only gotten much worse. 

He would have stalkers, news articles and books would get written about him, people would stare at him everywhere he went and in relationships people didn’t want him for him but for everything else.  


Harry, tired of how the wizarding world treated him, decided to leave England and the magical world behind and moved to America. 

He liked his new life in America, his normal muggle job was good, he was still in regular contact with his old childhood friends but sometimes he felt like he needed something to help him destress so he would go to the local bar after a day of work to drink for a while. 

Recently Harry had developed a crush on a bartender who worked at a bar that Harry started to frequent. 

He wanted to ask the other man out on a date forever, but whenever he was around the man he always felt so nervous, so he would just drink his muggle beers and just watch his crush from afar.  


Harry wasn’t good at romance as he found it difficult to trust people. Most people he had dated in the past had wanted to be with him only for his money and to be with the man who had defeated Lord Voldemort. Since moving to America whenever he dated, he had only tried to date muggles but he still found it hard. 

Today a woman had approached him while he was drinking a beer and watching his crush work, she had claimed to be the bartender’s friend. She told him that the bartender’s name was Nick and that Nick liked him too. Harry was happy to learn the name of his crush and that his feelings weren’t one sided and he appreciated her telling him that. 

After telling Harry about Nick the woman had then proceeded to tell him that he should ask Nick out and had offered to set them up on a date together. Harry didn’t need her help though; he was perfectly capable of doing it himself and had actually already been planning to do it. 

The next day Harry walked into the bar at his usual time, however this time he didn’t order his usual drinks of beer. 

Instead Harry tried to calm down his nerves and fears before approaching the counter of the bar, he was relieved to see that Nick was working today. 

“Hi!” Harry greeted Nick. 

Nick stared at Harry, “Hi!” the man said in return. “What…What would you like today?” 

Harry stared at the man, “Um…No drinks today, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment.” 

“Oh, okay…” 

“Your friend Jess talked to me yesterday and told me about you and she suggested I ask you out and even offered to set us up on a date.” 

“Oh…I am so sorry about that…You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, it’s okay” Nick said. 

“It’s okay though, I get that she was just trying to help” Harry said. “And besides I actually have been wanting to ask you out. So..uh...Do...you want to…. You know um go on a date with me?” 

For a moment Nick didn’t answer and just stared at Harry until finally he did give Harry an answer. 

“Hell yeah, I do. I want to go on a date with you, I really like you Harry.”

Harry smiled broadly and Nick smiled too. 

“Great! So, when are you available?” Harry asked. 

“How about tomorrow? I can pick you up and we can go to a restaurant and a movie” Nick suggested.

Harry with a smile still on his face answered “Sounds great.” 

Harry then wrote down his address and his phone number and then gave the piece of paper to Nick. 

“Great! Looking forward to it already.” Nick said with a grin as he then pocketed the piece of paper. 

Harry smiled again at Nick and soon left the bar, already looking forward to their date just as Nick was.


End file.
